Pre-Competition Luck Charm
by murakisensei
Summary: Warning: PWP,Smut and threesome of Rin Sousuke Makoto, no plot, just one scene. No spoilers but explicit content. Makoto finds our Rin and Sousuke "secret" and joins them.


Makoto stared at the golden card that he found on the hotel room floor. It was probably Rin's, since he was sitting there a moment ago. He had to return it, otherwise, if Sousuke left the room with his card, Rin wouldn't be allowed to leave the enter the room without it.

He climbed the floor Samezuka was staying for the competition and looked carefully at the numbers at the doors to find Rin and Sousuke's room.

The hotel was silent, it was past midnight, and the tension was growing thicker and thicker in the air as the hours went by for the morning competitions. Despite all that, Makoto trusted himself and his team mates, so he was calm. But all the excited was keeping him, and apparently Rin and Sousuke awake till late night, so they were talking at the main hall.

He found the number matching the card's number and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"They're probably sleeping. I'll leave the key card on the table and leave." - he thought and used the card to open the door.

The door closed silent behind him, and he briefly saw, or he thought he saw, Rin's naked figure laying on top of Sousuke.

He swallowed and felt a knot on his throat. Did he see what he think he had just seem? Was it his imagination? What they were doing? They were doing what he thought they were doing?

He froze for a bit before he could think normally again, then he decided to go back. But when he reached the door knob to leave, he heard Sousuke's voice.

- Oi, are you going to stay there watching or what?

- Hn? With who are you talking to, Sousuke? - Rin asked with a bored voice.

The lights went on as Sousuke pressed the switch next to the bed and found Makoto staring at them, completely blushed and sweating in fear and surprise. At the same time both saw him stand close to the door, Makoto saw Rin's naked body laying beside Sousuke's large figure, this one was still dressed, but only wearing shirt. Rin's hand was still holding Sousuke's hard cock.

- SHIT! - Rin shouted. - WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING HERE?

- I-I...I came to give back your key card...y-you left at the hall and I thought...

Rin interrupted him.

- Get out of here, Makoto!

But Makoto was frozen, he couldn't move. His eyes started to get filled with tears and he started to shake, unable to move.

- I-I'm sorry... - he sobbed.

Sousuke stood up and walked towards him, still wearing only a t-shirt, which was lifted and rolled up at his chest.

He stared down at Makoto, and whispered.

- Since you're here already, why don't you stay?

His voice was still cold and demanding, and all Makoto could do was agree. At this point, he would agree with anything someone said to him. He would leave if someone told him to, he would simply obey an authoritative voice.

- Sousuke...what are you doing? - Asked him, still on his bed.

Sousuke's arm went around Makoto's chest and he embraced him from behind, making he walk toward Rin's bed. He kissed the other green eyed boy's neck and he slowly lifted his shirt as well, his strong hand caressing his smooth chest and stomach, feeling the muscles tense under his soft skin.

Rin kept looking at the scene with one raised eyebrow, until Sousuke's hand unbutton Makoto's pants and pull out an already fully erected cock.

- It seems someone had a good time watching us, Rin. Show him how good it was, so he can join us.

Rin nodded, holding his friend's shaft between his lean and delicate fingers. Some precum leaked from the tip and was licked off by Rin's skillful tongue.

Makoto was squirming and whimpering at the touch of the boy's tongue sliding all around his length, swirling around the head and then he felt Rin's mouth sucking him and it felt so good he couldn't help moaning louder.

Then, at the same time, he felt Sousuke's lips close around one of his nipples and suckle. He was panting and blushing and when his moans got more constant and louder, he stopped and held Rin's head, making him stop too.

- Hold on, we don't want him to come yet.

Makoto was placed on bed, in all fours, beside Rin that was in the same position. He was tense and nervous and looked with scared green eyes into Rin's eye, who smiled and held his hand.

- You will enjoy, Mako-chan. - and kissed him to calm him down, again, he could feel that warm and wet tongue, but this time, exploring the inside of his mouth.

Sousuke rummaged in a drawer and then stayed at the edge of the bed, facing the two boy's asses. He coated his fingers with lube and then enjoyed as he squeezed the bottle over their buttholes, watching the thick transparent filling slide between their butt cracks and soak their little holes.

He slowly started inserting one finger inside each boy. Makoto squirmed and broke the kiss, biting his bottom lip. It wasn't pain, just a new sensation he tasted. Rin moaned, long and lustful moans, he had certainly done it before.

His moans went louder and louder as Sousuke penetrated other finger on them, so Makoto silenced him with a kiss as the fingers increased the pace and went deeper.

- Well, both of you are well lubricated now. - Sousuke looked both down at both of them with a satisfied look.

Makoto blushed.

- Oi, Sousuke, you're too big for Mako-chan. He is clearly not used to it. I'll do it.

Sousuke nodded as Rin climbed on top of Makoto, who was layed over the bed. Rin positioned himself between his legs, rubbing some lube over his own cock. Sousuke did the same.

Rin placed the head of his cock at the puckered entrance of Makoto's little hole, and gently and slowly started pushing in. It resisted for a while, pushing it back, but after a couple of minutes, Makoto could feel Rin's head slowly going into him as he relaxed.

With some struggle, Rin's cock made its way into his friend. He had then to stop for a while, it was so tight, warm and nice inside that he almost came.

Makoto noticed Rin's flustered face and caressing his hair asked:

- Does it hurt? Are you ok?

Rin smiled and kissed the boy's forehead.

- It's just too good...

He smiled back at Rin.

But before Rin could say anything, he felt Sousuke's fingers spreading his ass and his big cock going into him in a not so gentle way.

- Hn! Not so fast...not so fast. - He whimpered.

But Sousuke wanted him, badly, and Makoto groans just made him more excited, and before Rin could protests, he was already all way inside of him and penetrating him hard. He held Rin's hip, controlling his speed with his strong hands and Rin had no choice but fuck Makoto in the same speed, which didn't seem to bother him at all, since he had to kiss Rin again to avoid releasing louder moans.

Sousuke suddenly pushed Rin's face towards him and kissing him with a lustful kiss, caressing the other boy's tongue with his, rubbing against it at the same pace he was pushing into him.

- I'm starting to feel jealous of you. Lie down for me...

He softly pushed Rin's body away and out of Makoto and holding him in his arms, lied him down on the bed, sat with spread legs and placed Rin's hips over his tights, pushing his cock with ease now inside of him again.

Makoto looked at both of them, realizing he didn't had room there anymore, looking a bit disappointed.

- Hey, you come here Makoto. - Rin smiled at him. - There's plenty space for you here.

Makoto kneeled next to Rin's face, wondering where he could stay and what he could do, so Rin helped him by making his legs stay on each side of his head, so he could have total access to his cock and ass.

Rin sucked and licked his cock so good, sometimes he could feel his tongue explore his balls as well and lick his ass a bit, trying to let the tip of his tongue to enter into the puckered hole as Sousuke kept thrusting inside of him, hard and deep. He could feel his cock rubbing against the right spot every time he pounded hard inside of him.

Makoto leaned over Rin's body and held Rin's shaft with gentle fingers and trying to copy what his friend had done before, he slowly took his cock into his mouth and started sucking, tasting it and enjoying, sliding his wet tongue around the head, licking the droplets of precum on the tip and then suckling just the crown as he rubbed his fingers up and down at the shaft.

That was too much for Rin, who after a while, squirmed and filled Makoto's mouth with his hot semen.

He stared at the boy with concern, he hadn't had the time to warn him, but Makoto grinned and swallowed, taking care to lick his cock clean and then collect the droplets on the corner of his mouth with his tongue.

- It seems Rin finished before us. It doesn't seem fair, right, Makoto?

- Uh-un. - Makoto shacked his head.

Sousuke lied on bed and pulled Rin on top of him. The boy sat on his cock, ridding him, fast and hard, lifting his body and then releasing his weigh on top of Sousuke's cock, that went deep into the right spot whenever he did it. He could feel his cock trying to get erected again, but he imagined he didn't had enough blood running there, since he had finished.

Makoto stoop up beside them, and after rubbing the tip of his cock over Rin's mouth and let it glittering with transparent precum, entered his mouth without any warnings, holding his head still as he made his way into his friend's throat. Rin was controlling his gaging reflexes in order to give some pleasure to his sweet friend, taking all his length, and he wasn't exactly small or average, into his mouth and way into his throat. His tongue exploring all the length of his friend, saliva dropping off his chin as Makoto shoved his manhood into his mouth with wet and delicious sounds.

Watching Rin like this, lost in pleasure, taking two cocks at the same time and letting his cock being shove into him was more than Sousuke could stand and he felt himself digging the nails into Rin's soft skin as he squeezed his butt and came, filling the little hole with hot and sticky cum, releasing a long groan.

The moans of Rin were muffled by the cock that was still being shoved deep into his mouth, and then, suddenly, his mouth was filled with Mkaoto's warm and pearl color seeds, and he swallowed it just as his friend did to his. The taste was a bit different from Sousuke's, he noticed.

They lied down, exhausted, very close to each other in order to fit into the single bed. Sousuke had his arms wrapped around Rin, who was lying in the middle, and Makoto had his arms wrapped around Rin's waist.

In the next day, they showed up late for the competition. Dark circles under their eyes.

They thought they had trouble sleeping because of the anxiety, so no one asked anything about it.

Despite the lack of sleep, they felt good and ready for the challenges. All feeling happy and satisfied.

They didn't know if the previous night's adventure would make them win or lose, but if they win, they would probably do it every competition's eve, as a lucky charm.


End file.
